


Before He Cheats

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Maybe Angel will think before he...





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works from TTH.  
> I've done some editing and added some stuff to it.  
> Song: Before He Cheats-by Carrie Underwood

Spike sat at the bar listening to the two headed demon sing. One head was singing the melody and the other the harmony. The demon was quite good, really. Though why Lorne reopened this club, he really didn't know.

Who _really_ wants to hear a Feryal demon sing **_'IF Shania Was Mine.'_**

Spike sighed and looked around the club. He saw Angel sitting in the corner cuddling with Buffy to his disgust. Then watched as Angel lead her to the dance floor. It wasn't because Spike was still in love with the Slayer, he wasn't. That relationship hadn't been good for either of them, mostly because he wasn't Angel.

The Whelp had been right about that. Not that the kid had made a better romantic choice, either. No, what disgusted Spike was the fact that Angel was already in a relationship and had been for the last six months. Angel had seduced the White Knight into his bed and Spike could never figure out how he did it.

It started when Xander had returned from Africa. Xander had spent a six months looking for Slayers and had been almost killed by the last one he had found. Angel had been the one to talk to Xander about and spent time with him helping him get over the trauma of it.

What really made Spike angry was the fact that Angel had taken advantage of the boy's emotional state. The fact that Spike considered Xander to be one of _his_ humans had nothing to do with it. Spike had at one time thought of the Slayer in such terms. Now though he would only claim Xander, Dawn, Connor and sometimes Oz, when he wasn't wolfed out and trying to eat the others.

Spike sighed, _And who do I think I'm fooling..._ he wondered to himself.

Looking around the club he saw most of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang, _that_ had been and interesting meeting. Right when Spike had thought they were going to lose, when they had gone up against BlackThorn. Because they had been hopelessly out numbered and well, there had been a _dragon_ of all things on the demon armies' side.

Seeing Xander Harris appear holding his favorite battle-axe with an army of Slayers at his back, had been quite a sight to see.

Spike had never been so happy to see anyone as he had Harris in that moment.

Spike downed another shot of his drink when he heard the music to the next song begin to play and he heard...

**_~ Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky...~_ **

Spike at those words couldn't help looking over at the dance floor where Angel and Buffy were dancing as she ran her hands down Angel's back, before they walked back to their table hand in hand. A waiter put their drinks on the table. Buffy pick up a pink looking drink with an umbrella in it.

**_~Right now, he's probably buying her a fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...~_ **

_That was true enough Slayer got wasted one a single beer_ , thought Spike as he took another shot and thought that the voice singing sounded familiar by didn't bother looking on the stage. When Spike glanced back over at the couple he saw Angel and Buffy had moved over to the pool tables.

**_~Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo, and he don't know...~_ **

_Huh, it's like they know Angel so well_ , Spike thought with a snort. Pool had been a staple of seduction for most of the Sunnydalers, having learned the ends and outs of the game at the Bronze from himself or Angel.

**_~ That I dug my key into the side of his pride and joy, a pretty little four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all four tires...~_ **

This was sung in a very vicious tone, so much, so that Spike looked up from his drink to the stage...to see _Xander Harris_ crooning into a microphone dressed in black leather from his jacket to the boots he was wearing. The young man looked...good. Real good.

_So, he knows about Angel's wandering eye_ , thought Spike, _and sounds rightly pissed off, he does._

**_~Right now, she's probably saying " I'm drunk" and he's thinking that he's going to get lucky. ~_ **

Spike saw the fearful look on his Grandsire's face when he saw Xander on stage. It was the look of some one being hunted. Spike could almost smell Angel's fear. Buffy only looked confused as to why Xander was on stage. Angel had kept his relationship he had with Xander a secret . In fact only those with supernatural senses would have known they were fucking. Scents rarely lied.

**_~Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...I might save a little trouble for the next one...Cause you know that the next time he cheats...~_ **

On stage Xander sneered at Angel hard before delivering the next line.

**_~You know it won't be on me! Oh, no...not on me...~_ **

Xander looked over at Spike and winked at him.

**_~Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all four tires...~_ **

Spike laughed at the look of horror that crossed Angel's face when realization hit him.

**_~Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...Cause it won't be on me!~_ **

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her out of the club. Xander left the stage once the song was over and walked over to the bar, to Spike. He sat down on the stool next to the blond vampire and gave him a seductive smile. Spike blinked at him for a moment before returning it with one of his own.

"Buy me a drink?" Xander asked him. Spike nodded and motion for the bartender.

It was then, even over the noise in the club that Spike and Xander heard...they heard Angel's shout of,

**"MY CAR!!!"**


End file.
